you're mine!
by Hazzamacdazza
Summary: The Digimon Kaiser put a special dark ring on Daisuke. The Digidestined want him back but Ken sure don't want to let go of his precious lover.


... ... ...

'I wonder...how?...I do I feel in love with him?...Love is so simple but yet too hard for me! I can't be in love with my foe? ...Can't I?...'

''Master, the digidestiny are here like you wanted!'' said Wormmon to his young but yet so terrible master: the Digimon Kaiser. 'I wish he could only understand a little of what he did,...I am so powerless..., I wish I could at least help you, Ken, even if it is for evil.' How many times did he think that? He didn't know.

"Perfect! Let the game begin!" said Ken while his slaves were trembling from his laugh. 'Daisuke you're mine!'

It was like an obsession. He would first make Daisuke's friends vanish. It was so simple, without them it will be easy to make him fall in his trap. He didn't have any doubts that he'd follow is voice when he'd call him. This boy was so impulsive, unlike him. But in his eyes, Daisuke's impulsivity was not all wrong. Like today, when he wounded by accident Ken's leg so he would not score one more point.

'And he apologise to me! Sweet little Daisuke do you only have an idea of who I am? This will be really fun to see how you will take all this even if I already know...'

"Is your leg ok, Ken?" The Kaiser was cut short in his thoughts.

"NEVER CALL ME ANYTHING ELSE THAN MASTER! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL

YOU?"

Poor Wormmon was always scared when Ken yelled loudly. But why was he scared anyways?

'Ken never hurt me or anything like that. Of course he kicked me a couple of times...'

"Where are they know Wormmon? Is everything ready?"

"Yes master, they're almost here. The imperial escort is ready!" said an overjoyed Wormmon. 'I don't know why Ken is so happy about this but it looks like it's making him grin!'

"Let's get going Wormmon. I don't want to miss the show!"

"Y-Yes master!"

'Let's see did I forget something? ...Oh do I have Daisuke's dark ring? Yes, I have it! Without it, all of this will be for nothing'

He had carefully made this special ring for Daisuke. Unlike the other dark rings it would not suppress his consciousness. It would only erase his past memories and put all Daisuke's trust in Ken. Now Ken's problem was more about where he would place the ring.

'The neck?... Arck, it will be in the way! If I place it on one ankle, he will break it for sure. He moves so much. Well I suppose the best place is the wrist... Oh well ' In fact Ken, disliked the idea that he needed the dark ring to seduce Daisuke, but he was sure that the boy's heart would never give up on his friends. That's why Ken wanted to use it as his advantage so he could see his Dai-chan beg and even give up is own life. After that, it will be easy to make him accept the ring and because he would accept it willingly, there would be no return for him. Most of all Ken wanted Daisuke to put the ring on himself.

'The only thing I dislike is to have to keep Veemon with us. Mmmm... Well Wormmon will like to have some one to share his feelings.'

Taking Daisuke means also take his Digipartner too. He knew that too well himself, having

to keep his worthless Wormmon. 'But I must say he does a great secretary.'

*Yeah, I know a big part of the episode is missing, but you can see it on TV so it's not all lost!:P

"If you want me to spare your friends you must beg for it!"

"N-Nani?"

"You heard me right! Now: Please master! Spare my friends"

"Davish no, don't listen to him!" But Daisuke only put himself on his knees.

"Please master, spare my friends!"

'Is he really serious, if what he wants is only to see me beg him, it's not really hard. He must have something else in mind, but what?'

'Let's play a little more with him!'

"Please master spare my worthless friends!"

"Please master, spare my worthless friends!"

"Davish..."

Evil laugh spread through the Valley of No Return "You don't know how good it is to see you like that!"

And then Ken offered him to choose the one of his friends he would spare. Of course Daisuke wouldn't do it, but Ken was a little scared he would choose that girl: Kari. He wanted him to give up life, not to try to save one Bakemon in disguise. He must add pressure to be sure it works.

'A little more and he is mine.'

"Time's up! Who do you choose?"

"I-I can't-t choose, they're all my friends."

"Well in that case, I will kill them all."

"NO WAIT! TAKE ME INSTEAD!"

'That's it, give your life to me Daisuke. Soon you will be my toy.'

"Mmmm... Interesting."

'Let's scare him a little!'

"Alright then, I will take your life instead."

'That's what he wanted. To kill me? He should've I said so first! Wait...Daisuke, baka! You do not give your life to the first one that wants it! That's why he is a genius and you a complete idiot.'

Out of nowhere Daisuke's real friends appeared to save him. (Maybe Ken should've taken better care of them.)

'Oh no! Now how do I do to get Daisuke? I must absolutely have him.'

"...I'm taking you down with me." Daisuke yelled and it was all Ken could hear.

'Great now that I'm closer to him it will be more easy!' As they were both going down the cliff.(It just was written on his face. I never saw anybody smile like that while his back must really hurt! Oh! Love...Love...)

(Author's note: Now it's really not like the episode.)

"Grrr. That's enough! You made a fool of me twice in a same day."

'There! You're not that innocent! You should see who I am now."

"What are you saying? Hey! Where did you get that cut on your leg? errrkkk... you're..."

"That's right! I'm Ken Ichijouchi." The Digimon Kaiser took off his glasses for Daisuke to see. "And

now is the time to say goodbye to you Digidestiny." He said, pretending to go away.

"Get him Flamedramon!" said Daisuke to his Digipartner." We're not letting him get away with this."

'You hurt me Ken. Why can't you understand me? Why can't I understand you?'

"No way Daisuke, you're coming with me, just like you said."

"N-Nani?" but Ken was already on him, battling to get off the glove of his left hand." Ken what are you doing? Ouch!" The glove was off and the wrist was now naked.

'Perfect, now the ring!'

"Daisuke! Wach out!" said Kari.

Too late, Ken had already put it on Daisuke's left wrist. The young leader of the Digidestiny fell unconscious and Ken prevented the hard fall by taking him in his arms.

"What? A dark ring? But I thought it only worked on Digimon!?" said TK in shock.

"Exact! But this is a special Dark ring and now you're beautiful leader is mine.!" He was successfully

escaping with Wormmon who looked overjoyed to see his master's success. The Digidestiny

was in shock.

"WAIT...DAISUKE!DAISUKE!PLEASE WAIT FOR ME KAISER I WANT TO BE WITH DAISUKE!" Cried out Veemon! He had taken back his form when Daisuke had fallen to the hand of the

Kaiser.

"Get him here! And in one piece!" said Ken to one of his Flying Digimon.(What's their names? I don't remember!)

"You're not going to take Veemon too!" But as Yolei and Halsemon were going to attack Cody stopped them with a shout.

"Let him go Yolei!"

"What?... But Cody!"

"He wants to protect Daisuke! You can't do anything! He's Daisuke's Digipartner."

"Cody's right Yolei! Veemon is a part of Daisuke, as Halsemon is a part of you." said TK.

"Yeah but..." protested Yolei.

"That way he can protect him and Ken knows that to capture fully Daisuke, he needs

Veemon." said Kari.

"That makes sense! But why Daisuke? I know he's our leader...maybe 'cause of the soccer match." said Cody.

"I don't think so, it was carefully planned before the match! That's why he came so late." said TK.

"I'm not sure but didn't Ken say 'beautiful leader' when he took Daisuke?" said Halsemon.

"He did!" said Nefertimon.

"Errkk! That means...he's a fag?!" said Yolei

The digimon blinked.

"Oh boy! Poor Daisuke!" said Kari.

"He's gotten in real trouble this time." said TK.

"Hum TK... what does fag mean?" said shyly Pegasusmon.

All the Digidestiny sweatdropped.

"It means..."started TK.

"Well it's a way to call gay." said Cody.

"What's a gay, Cody?" said Digmon.

"It's a guy who likes other guys. Got it?" said Yolei, a little annoyed.

"I'm a guy and I like Cody, does that mean I'm gay?" said Digmon

"Not this way Digmon!" said Cody

"A gay is someone who falls in love with a other guy." said Kari.

"Oh" said the Digimon in unison.

"I can't believe they finally got it." said Yolei

"So that means Ken is in love with Daisuke." said Nefertimon

"Sort of..."said Kari

"Then why did Ken put a Dark ring on Daisuke? That takes all your will away." said Pegasusmon

"Mmm He said it was a special ring and that it does not affect Daisuke like it would a Digimon. He went unconscious remember?. said TK.

"Right and even if Ken loves Daisuke, that doesn't mean Daisuke loves him." said Yolei looking at Kari who rolled her eyes.

"Looks like the Digimon Kaiser doesn't want to take any chances." said Cody.

"We've got to get Daisuke out of there before..." but Kari did not finish her sentence, it was worthless.

"We can't do anything today. We've got to find something to say to Daisuke's parents." said a confused Yolei.

"I will say he's staying at my place." said Kari

"Do you really think Jun will fall for that? I think we better say he's is at my house and Matt will take care of Jun." said TK.

"Mmm...TK don't you think Matt will be mad at you?" said Yolei.

"Yeah but it's a unexpected situation."

ALL RIGHT! Chapter one over!

SEE YAA IN CHAPT. 2 


End file.
